Severus Rogue n'a jamais existé
by Gaeriel Palpatine
Summary: Pour ceux qui comme moi aiment vivre dans leurs rêves...le réveil est souvent brutal...Severus en sait quelque chose.
1. Default Chapter

****

Catégorie : G /pg-13 (fic sombre)

****

Petit mot d'introduction : C'est une histoire plutôt étrange, qui sort totalement du contexte habituel d'Harry Potter. Je ne sais pas trop comment vous résumer ça…de toute façon c'est assez court, alors puisque vous êtes déjà arrivés ici autant continuer…. ^-^ J'ai imaginé cette fic à 7 heures du matin alors que j'étais en train de cueillir des champignons dans un champ de vaches…. o_O (je vous rassure ça n'a rien à voir)

******************************

****

Severus Rogue n'a jamais existé. 

Severus sentit venir une autre quinte de toux. Révolté par sa propre faiblesse, il réussit néanmoins à articuler « Malfoy, vous surveillez la classe », avant de sortir précipitamment de la pièce. Une fois dans son bureau, il toussa et cracha à s'en arracher les poumons. Il attrapa sa baguette d'une main fébrile et prononça rapidement une incantation entre deux explosions – sans aucune amélioration.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, le maître des potions était assis sur sa chaise, tête presque à hauteur des cuisses, haletant. Il ferma les yeux, se maudissant lui-même de ne pas encore être parvenu à trouver un remède à sa maladie. Il avait pourtant tout essayé : potions, sortilèges – même traitements moldus - rien n'y faisait. Severus avait réussi jusque-là à cacher la mal inconnu qui le rongeait depuis trois semaines seulement, mais il sentait que cela ne durerait plus longtemps c'était déjà la troisième heure de cours qu'il manquait partiellement ce matin. L'excuse du petit coup de froid n'avait pas semblé contenter Dumbledore, qui lui avait conseillé d'aller rendre une visite à madame Pomfresh. Ce que l'ancien Mangenort n'avait pas fait, bien sûr, ayant bien trop de fierté pour ça. 

Cinq autres minutes passèrent, puis Severus décida finalement de retourner en classe, pour les 10 minutes qu'il restait. Et gare à Potter et à sa bande s'ils avaient osé…osé quoi ? songea-t-il amèrement. A 17 ans, le Survivant avait recroisé Voldemort à plusieurs reprises depuis sa 5ème année et perdu plusieurs personnes qui lui étaient chères. Il avait mûri de manière presque surnaturelle et gardait en permanence un visage sombre sur lesquelles étaient gravées des cicatrices mentales qui lui avaient été bien plus douloureuses que celle qui lui barrait le front– plus rien à voir avec le gamin arrogant et capricieux qu'il était encore il y a quelques années.

L'homme aux cheveux noirs se leva, mais sentit aussitôt son estomac se contracter. Il ferma les yeux, et à sa plus grande honte, vomit en plein milieu de son bureau. Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, son souffle se figea.

Une grande flaque de sang tirant sur le noir s'étendait à ses pieds. Les larmes aux yeux, la gorge en feu, Rogue se résolut à se rendre à l'infirmerie. Il releva la tête et se dirigea vers la porte, qu'il ouvrit, se forçant à garder une expression menaçante pour traverser la pièce remplie d'élèves. Ceux-ci le regardèrent d'un air étonné il vit Weasley murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille de Potter.

Le professeur voulut leur donner une brève explication pour justifier son départ mais il n'en eut pas la possibilité : un autre reflux de liquide lui remonta dans la gorge et il s'écroula, alors que plusieurs serpentard se précipitaient vers lui. Il cracha et vomit du sang, jusqu'à ce qu'une main invisible semble lui compresser les poumons. Il se rendit alors compte qu'il ne pouvait plus respirer. Il s'écroula au sol, au milieu de son cachot et des exclamations de ses élèves.

Ainsi mourut Severus Rogue.

*************************

__

« Il a ouvert les yeux. »

« C'est peut-être juste un nerf qui - » 

« Non, regarde ! Ils sont à moitié ouverts maintenant ! »

« Pourtant l'encéphalogramme indique toujours l'état de sommeil... »

« Je vais quand même chercher le docteur. »

Severus entendait des phrases résonner dans sa tête alors que des formes vagues se mouvaient autour de lui, sans qu'il puisse discerner quoi que ce soit. Son premier réflexe - issu de longues années de service auprès de Voldemort – fut d'essayer d'attraper sa baguette, ou du moins de repérer où elle se trouvait, s'il l'avait encore. Il ne parvint même pas à remuer les doigts. Au moins sa gorge ne le faisait-elle plus souffrir…

Il se sentait extraordinairement bien. A dire vrai, il ne ressentait même rien du tout. Les souvenirs des dernières heures lui revinrent alors en mémoire. Ses élèves avaient probablement du avertir Pomfresh, et il se trouvait à présent en sécurité à l'infirmerie. Si seulement il avait mis sa fierté de côté et était venu plus tôt…

L'homme discerna soudainement un visage qui se penchait au-dessus de lui, et peu à peu les contours se firent moins flous. Une femme l'observait avec un grand sourire, les yeux embués. Severus faillit avoir un haut-le-cœur en la reconnaissant. 

Granger.

Granger avec pas mal d'années de plus, et autant de centimètres – sans parler des cheveux lisses, qui étaient retenus par une queue haute. 

« Bonjour, Severus, » fit-elle d'une voix maternelle qui écoeura le maître des potions. La première pensée de celui-ci fut qu'il était resté dans le coma plusieurs années, mais quelque chose en lui restait contre cette idée.

« Est-ce que vous me voyez, Severus ? » demanda l'infirmière – c'est du moins ce que sa blouse blanche laisser penser à Rogue. Celui-ci commença à sentir des picotements dans ses membres, et peu à peu des sensations lui revinrent. Son coeur lui donna l'impression de battre sous chaque centimètre de peau, mais il réalisa qu'il s'agissait en réalité d'impulsions qui lui étaient données par magie. Pourtant, lorsqu'il plissa les yeux en regardant son bras, il s'aperçût qu'il s'agissait plutôt d'une technologie qui ne pouvait qu'être moldue. Son muscle et contractait et se décontractait sous l'effet de plusieurs pastilles blanches collées sur sa peau et reliées à une étrange machine grise.

Il grimaça, ce que la brune prit pour de la douleur. « Ne vous inquiétez pas », le rassura-t-elle, « vous allez peu à peu recouvrer l'usage de vos membres – des interventions chirurgicales ne seront peut-être même pas nécessaires. »

Rogue fronça les sourcils, déterminé à ne pas répondre. On avait probablement du lui administrer une potion de guérison assez forte, ce qui expliquait ses hallucinations. 

C'est alors que son regard se posa sur l'homme aux cheveux noirs déjà grisonnants qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce. 

« Bienvenue parmi nous, Severus, » déclara un Harry Potter cinquantenaire avec un sourire fier. Pas de cicatrice, juste des rides – et cette même figure maigre éclairée par de grands yeux verts. Rogue eut envie de vomir. Il referma les yeux, se sentant soudain très épuisé. Il eut juste le temps de sentir que des mains froides le tripotaient un peu partout avec du métal avant de replonger dans l'inconscience. 

******************

De l'autre côté de la vitre transparente qui laissait voir l'homme allongé dans son lit, deux personnes discutaient. 

« J'ai reçu un appel de Jedusor ce matin il dit que la presse est malheureusement au courant et ce que ça devrait faire les gros titres demain. »

L'infirmière qui ressemblait à Hermione soupira. « Le réveiller était un acte inhumain, plus encore que de l'euthanasier. »

« Je sais, Elisabeth. Mais avec ces fanatiques des Droits de l'Homme qui manifestent depuis des semaines, nous n'avons pas vraiment le choix. »

« Les droits de l'homme mon œil ! S'ils s'étaient seulement renseignés sur le sujet, s'ils ne faisaient pas tout cela uniquement pour contester au lieu de se battre pour les hommes qui en ont vraiment besoin… » s'énerva la jeune femme, alors que ses yeux se mettaient à picoter. 

Son supérieur eut un faible sourire devant l'attitude indignée de sa collègue ses sentiments étaient cependant les mêmes. A ce moment-là, une infirmière – ou du moins les femmes scientifiques qui travaillaient ce complexe donnaient-elles l'impression d'en être - aux cheveux roux crollés sortit de la chambre.

« Il n'a pas réouvert les yeux ? » demanda le docteur.

La rousse secoua la tête. « Non, mais il semble bien réagir aux différents stimulants que nous lui avons administrés. La rééducation physique ne devrait pas poser de problèmes. » L'homme hocha la tête, satisfait, alors que l'infirmière disparaissait dans le couloir.

« Rééducation physique, pas mentale… » murmura Elisabeth avec rancœur. L'homme qui ressemblait à Harry Potter inspira profondément avant d'annoncer à son amie la véritable raison pour laquelle le directeur du projet, Tom Jedusor, l'avait appelé tout à l'heure. 

« Il faudrait que l'on s'y mette le plus vite possible. »

« Pardon ? » fit la jeune femme.

« Jedusor a déjà conclu un contrat avec les plus gros magazines pour une interview – avant que ces fouineurs de journalistes ne puissent inventer toutes les sottises qu'ils peuvent sur le sujet. »

La fille à la queue de cheval le fixa avec de grands yeux. « Une interview…de qui ? »

« De lui. De Rogue – enfin, de Fabrice, » expliqua le médecin non sans un certain abattement.

« Quoi ??? Mais il n'est même pas…il s'est à peine réveillé, il nous faudra des mois pour...enfin c'est une blague, Jedusor n'a pas pu faire ça !? » explosa la scientifique, affolée et enragée à la fois.

Son supérieur hocha la tête avec une expression qui lui montra qu'il pensait la même chose qu'elle. « Bon, Elisabeth, avec le procès je vais être assez occupé ces jours-ci, je compte sur toi pour t'occuper de lui en attendant….mais ne sois pas brusque. De toute façon je pense qu'il ne se réveillera pas avant 48 heures. »

« J'essaierai, » répondit-elle amèrement.

« Ils t'ont déjà appelé pour le témoignage ? »

« Oui. Je dois être là-bas vendredi à 9 heures. Bon je ferais mieux d'y aller, des fois qu'il y aurait un problème…j'aime autant ne pas le laisser seul », fit-elle en évitant l'homme du regard. Celui-ci hocha la tête, et dit d'un air grave : « On se voit vendredi, alors. Prends soin de toi. » Il disparut à son tour. 

Elisabeth se retourna et colla son front contre la vitre, soupirant. Observant sa vie. Sa vie entière, ses rêves, ce pour quoi elle s'était battu et avait travaillé sans relâche dès qu'elle était sortie de l'université. Toute son existence se résumait en 75 kilos de chair et d'os, étendus sur un lit. 

__

Severus Rogue est bel et bien mort, se dit-elle_. Malheureusement pour lui, il en est le dernier averti._

*****************

Le deuxième réveil de Severus fut nettement plus douloureux que le premier. Cependant, ressentir de la douleur était signe de bonne santé, comme se plaisait à répéter Lucius aux moldus qu'il torturait. L'homme aux cheveux noirs semblait pourtant avoir recouvré tous ses esprits : la pièce lui apparaissait clairement, blanche et sans fenêtre, hormis une grande vitre, presque comme une salle de décontamination. Son corps n'était plus recouvert de ces étranges pastilles blanches- seule une espèce de rustine reliée à un engin bruyant restait collée sur sa poitrine. Il l'arracha d'un coup sec. Il essaya de s'asseoir, et malgré quelques raideurs, il y parvint. Il constata avec une certaine surprise qu'il était nu et avait pour seul vêtement une espèce de short vert ridicule, ce qui lui arracha un grognement.

Sa deuxième constatation fut que ses cicatrices avaient toutes disparues. Sa peau était toujours aussi blanche, mais aucune trace de mutilation ou traces de coups quelconques. Severus fit courir ses doigts le long de sa cuisse, qui avait autrefois porté l'immense balafre d'un coup de corne de licorne. Une expédition malheureuse dans une forêt d'Ecosse avec MacNair…

Préférant ne pas s'attarder sur cette étrangeté, le professeur essaya ensuite de se lever. A peine eut-il mis un pied au sol qu'une femme rousse se précipita dans la pièce, affolée. « Non, non ! Monsieur Pinon, vous ne devez pas encore vous lever ! » 

Rogue faillit rire – avec sarcasme, bien sûr – devant l'expression paniquée de l'infirmière, mais au lieu de cela il fronça les sourcils non sans un certain agacement. « Pinon ? » Elle n'était pas une Mangemort, ça il pouvait en jurer – simplement une attardée qui le prenait pour quelqu'un d'autre. 

La rousse porta sa main à sa bouche, faisant de grands yeux, et commença à balbutier : « Oh non non ce n'est pas vous c'est…je reviens tout de suite. » Elle sortit en courant, confirmant Rogue dans son idée qu'il s'agissait d'une hystérique. 

Une fois debout, il constata qu'il n'avait plus sa baguette. Les souvenirs de son premier réveil lui revinrent en mémoire. Une sensation d'engourdissement – qui n'était pas sans rappeler celle suivant le Doloris…Une femme, penchée au-dessus de lui…et un homme...Granger et Potter.

Probablement un sortilège de confusion, ou quelque mixture approchant. Il inspecta la pièce autour de lui, cherchant du regard un objet dont il pourrait se servir comme arme en cas de besoin. Mais à part divers appareils métalliques de toutes sortes, il ne trouva rien qui puisse convenir. 

« Bonjour, Severus. » Celui-ci se retourna. Granger, une fois de plus. Il prit son expression la plus menaçante, bien qu'intérieurement beaucoup plus troublé qu'il n'y paraissait. Il passa mentalement en revue toutes les possibilités : Polynectar, potion de confusion…Aucune d'entre elles ne correspondait réellement à une situation sans risque. Ce qui indiquait que les gens qu'il rencontrait n'étaient probablement pas du _bon_ côté. 

A part une manigance particulièrement vicieuse de Voldemort, il ne voyait pas grand-chose. 

« Ecoutez, je comprends que vous soyez perturbé, mais vous n'avez rien à craindre de nous, je vous le jure. » Le ton de l'infirmière se voulait rassurant, mais une lueur de crainte brillait néanmoins dans ses yeux noisette. « Nous allons tout vous expliquer », reprit-elle.

L'homme ne bougea pas, ayant instinctivement adopté une position de défense. Ses oreilles s'étaient mises à bourdonner, et des fourmis commençaient à grimper le long de ses jambes.

« Severus... » Cette fois-ci, la voix de l'infirmière était presque suppliante. Décidant que de toute façon il commençait à se sentir trop mal pour tenter quoi que ce soit, Rogue tituba jusqu'à son lit et s'y laissa tomber, s'allongeant immédiatement. 

L'ancien Mangemort ferma les yeux, mais les rouvrit brusquement lorsqu'il sentit que l'infirmière lui touchait le bras. « C'est pour mesurer vos battements cardiaques. Nous en avons besoin pour vous _soigner_, » expliqua-t-elle.

« Suis-je donc malade ? » répliqua Severus avec une ironie. Il était apparemment à la merci de cette bande de pseudo-infirmières moldues, mais il n'allait certainement pas se laisser dominer comme ça. 

« Non, vous ne l'êtes pas » répondit-elle avec un mince sourire, tout en finissant d'accrocher les drôles de pastilles sur son torse. L'homme au nez crochu ne put réprimer un frisson, ce qui amusa l'autre. Non qu'il ressentit un désir quelconque pour cette copie adulte d'Hermione, mais cela faisait à présent 12 ans qu'une femme ne l'avait plus touché.

« C'est étrange, il me semblait vous avoir entendu dire le mot « soigner ». Peut-être que pour les gens de votre_ espèce _ce mot n'a pas la même signification que pour nous. »

« Severus, vous remuez trop. Laissez-moi installer cela et nous discuterons étymologie durant des heures si vous le désirez. »

« Pardonnez-moi, mais je n'ai pas pour habitude de discuter lorsque je me trouve dans un lieu inconnu avec des femmes qui me tripotent le corps, » grogna-t-il avec son cynisme habituel. La brune ne répondit rien. Elle se redressa, et Rogue s'aperçut que ses yeux étaient mouillés. « Quoi ? » fit-il avec agacement alors qu'un sourire affectueux s'étirait sur les lèvres de la femme. « Rien, » répondit celle-ci en se retournant. « Vous êtes juste…comme je vous avais imaginé. »

« Et c'est ce qui vous rend heureuse ? »

La moldue eut pour toute réponse un gloussement de petite fille qui irrita fortement le maître des potions. Lorsqu'elle se retourna, elle tenait deux seringues en main. Elle s'approcha de Rogue, mais au moment où elle allait lui planter une seringue dans l'épaule, le professeur lui saisit le poignet avec force, ce qui lui fit lâcher l'ustensile. 

« Cessons ce petit jeu, voulez-vous ? Dites-moi exactement où je suis, pourquoi j'y suis et qui vous êtes. » Il y avait une telle menace dans sa voix que la femme en blanc ne put s'empêcher de le regarder avec des yeux horrifiés. 

« Je m'appelle Elisabeth Monaghan. » Elle sembla soudainement se décontracter et ses épaules s'affaissèrent. « Severus, lâchez-moi s'il vous plait », lui ordonna-t-elle d'une voix faible. Celui-ci obéit à contrecoeur. La femme se recula et s'assit au bord du lit. Elle soupira longuement avant de prendre la parole. « Vous êtes dans ce que l'on pourrait appeler une clinique, ou plutôt…un centre de recherches. Et je vous le répète, même si vous avez du mal à y croire, personne ici ne vous veut du mal. »

Rogue n'en laissa rien paraître mais il se sentit légèrement soulagé. Tout ceci ne ressemblait en rien à un plan de Voldemort. Ou alors, il faut croire qu'il avait bien changé depuis que Potter lui balancé son propre Avada en pleine poire. Généralement, bien que son goût pour le sadisme soit assez prononcé, il préférerait être là en personne pour torturer ses victimes – du moins celle qui en valait la peine.

L'ancien mangemort savait qu'il devait certainement être haut placé sur la liste noire du Maître des Ténèbres. Mais celui-ci n'était pas doué pour la torture mentale, et placer son ancien serviteur dans un centre de recherches où de gentilles infirmières le dorlotaient ne lui ressemblait pas. A moins que les gentilles infirmières en question se révèlent être des loups-garous sanguinaires…

« Severus…beaucoup de choses...sont différentes. » L'homme ne lui répondit pas, croisant les bras. Sa quasi-nudité le mettait bien sûr mal à l'aise, mais il essayait d'avoir l'air sûr de lui afin d'impressionner sa geôlière.

« Vous n'êtes plus… » Elle leva ses grands yeux vers lui avec une expression de pitié. « Il n'y a... »

« Bon dieu Granger, essayez de former une phrase cohérente ! » cracha-t-il, alors que ses réflexes d'enseignant reprenaient le dessus. La femme releva la tête, cette fois-ci avec un mince sourire émerveillé. « Vous me reconnaissez… », murmura-t-elle, ébahie.

Rogue grogna, perplexe. S'il s'agissait réellement de Granger, pourquoi lui avait-elle donné un autre nom il y a de cela quelques minutes ? 

A ce moment-là la porte s'ouvrit et le Potter cinquantenaire entra, suivit de la rousse de tout à l'heure et de quelques hommes habillés eux aussi de blanc. 

« Ha, vous voilà enfin réveillé, Severus », s'exclama l'homme avec un grand sourire. « Mlle Adam ici présente m'a dit qu'elle vous avait trouvé debout et en pleine forme. J'ai bien fait de revenir plus tôt que prévu. Vous ne ressentez aucune douleur ? »

Rogue dut se faire violence pour se convaincre de répondre. « Non. »

Potter chuchota quelques chose à ses assistants et l'un d'eux se mit à écrire sur son bloc. Le petit groupe de médecins discuta ainsi pendant quelques secondes et la plupart semblaient satisfaits. 

L'homme qui avait parlé s'approcha du lit. « Vous permettez que je vous examine ? Ca ne devrait pas prendre trop de temps, » demanda-t-il, bien qu'ayant déjà attrapé le poignet de Severus. Celui-ci se trouva trop faible – et trop fatigué – pour protester. Il observa le médecin qui lui frottait les articulations, puis lui massait les genoux, chevilles. Il tourna la tête vers le groupe d'internes en blanc. « C'est bon, apparemment les tendons ont bien tenu – même si ce n'est pas une surprise. Mais je vérifierais quand même tout ça plus tard. » 

L'assistant qui avait le carnet se mit à noter rapidement. Voyant le regard de Rogue, Potter eut un sourire amusé. « Excusez-moi, je me comporte vraiment comme un égoïste. J'oublie que c'est tout de même de vous que nous parlons. » Il se redressa. « Vous êtes resté allongé un certain temps, Severus. Ces machines » - il désigna les nombreux engins métalliques autour de lui - « ont fait travailler vos muscles et vos ligaments afin que vous puissiez en avoir pleinement l'usage lors de votre réveil. Cela dit, il n'est pas impossible que vous ressentiez parfois des vertiges ou quelques raideurs. » 

Il y eut un silence, durant lequel le maître des potions ferma les yeux et inspira longuement. Finalement, il déclara : « Vous n'êtes pas Potter, n'est-ce pas ? Même si j'ai… « hiberné » pendant tout ce temps, comme vous dites, vous devriez avoir le même âge qu'_elle_. » Il lança un regard méprisant à Granger, qui se tenait toujours dans un coin de la pièce. « Ce qui n'est visiblement pas le cas. »

« Vous êtes à la fois dans le vrai et dans le faux, Severus. Potter est bel et bien mon nom, mais je ne suis pas Le Potter que vous avez connu. Cependant, je suis à l'origine de son personnage. Je lui étais physiquement identique au même âge. »

L'ancien Mangemort se retint de ne pas traiter de tous les noms l'abruti qui se tenait devant lui. « Bon dieu, dans cent ans vous pourrez peut-être me dire ce que je fous ici et qui vous êtes réellement !? » Il avait craché ses mots, et il aperçut du coin de l'œil Granger-Elisabeth qui secouait la tête.

« Je pense que nous allons devoir commencer par le début, Severus, » déclara le médecin avec gravité. Son expression sérieuse n'était pas sans rappeler celle de Dumbledore. Il inspira longuement avant de commencer. 

« Il y a de cela plusieurs années – 29, pour être précis – une fondation a été créée, dans le but de mener différentes expériences sur le cerveau. Notre département était chargé d'étudier le comportement de l'encéphale lors des rêves et de parvenir à dresser en quelque sorte une cartographie de celui-ci. Les découvertes d'un biologiste malheureusement décédé l'année dernière nous ont permis d'implanter des bribes des rêves dans l'esprit d'un singe via des impulsions électrique stimulant certains neurones du néo-cortex - »

« Mieux vaut ne pas faire trop compliqué, peut-être », souffla Elisabeth. Son supérieur la regarda un instant puis hocha la tête.

« Bref, au départ il s'agissait de rêve dont la durée était estimée à un millième de seconde, mais les progrès après cela ont été fulgurants. En 2025, vous avez été choisi pour participer à ce programme. »

« En…2025 ? » répéta Rogue en fronçant les sourcils. En réalité, il essayait d'assimiler ce que venait de lui dire l'homme. Tout cela lui semblait de chinois. Ces crétins de moldus étaient apparemment en train de jouer avec son esprit et ils le paieraient. 

« Oui, Severus. Aujourd'hui nous sommes le 2 novembre 2031 », dit Potter avec un sourire sans joie.

Le maître des potions reprit un visage impassible. Quelque chose en lui était satisfait par cette explication tout cela ne tenait pas debout. Il était né lui-même à la fin des années 50. Il devrait être un vieillard aujourd'hui. Le médecin sembla lire dans ses pensées.

« Vous vous demandez probablement comment vous avez pu vivre jusqu'à aujourd'hui sans avoir vieilli physiquement ? La vérité, Severus, c'est que vous êtes né en 1990. Il nous fallait un sujet dont l'encéphale était suffisamment développé pour réagir aux différents stimuli neuro-cellulaires. Vous étiez un mathématicien dont l'intelligence et la réflexion dépassaient de loin la moyenne. C'est d'ailleurs pourquoi vous avez réagi positivement aux expériences.» 

« Bon, admettons que je croie votre petite histoire. » _Essaie de gagner du temps. Tu chercheras à t'enfuir lorsqu'il y aura moins de monde. S'ils ne te tuent pas avant._ « Où sont Potter et Granger ? Les _véritables_ – et Dumbledore ? Où est Poudlard ? Et surtout, _dites-moi où je suis_. »

Le médecin aux cheveux grisonnants hésita avant de répondre. Il se tourna vers ses assistants. « Laissez-nous seuls, de toute façon tout est filmé, » chuchota-t-il. Les hommes autour de lui, visiblement déçus, s'exécutèrent néanmoins sans un mot. Seule l'infirmière qui prétendait s'appeler Monaghan resta là, avec un regard qui dissuada son supérieur de vouloir la congédier.

Celui-ci prit une des chaises et s'installa non sans une certaine grâce. Aux antipodes du véritable Potter, incapable de la moindre délicatesse. Rogue adressa un bref regard à Granger, qui gardait les yeux fixés au sol. 

« Comme vous le savez, Severus, » reprit le médecin en chef, « vous avez donc été choisi comme cobaye pour nos expériences. Après plusieurs années, nous sommes parvenus à implanter dans votre cerveau des « rêves » qui n'étaient pas dictés par votre propre subconscient. Au début, ils nous étaient incontrôlables, mais peu à peu une réalité tout autre s'est installée dans votre conscience. L'expérimentation devenait dangereuse et il nous était essentiel que vous gardiez un état de sommeil permanent – afin de ne pas perdre les données que nous vous avions implantées. » 

Severus eut envie de vomir. Il avait souvent ressenti cette sensation de dégoût, envers soi-même autant que vers les autres, qui n'était pas réellement un malaise physique. Il ferma les yeux, contractant sa mâchoire. « Continuez », ordonna-t-il d'une voix qui flancha pour la première fois depuis le début de l'entretien.

Potter déglutit. « Je pense avoir tout dit, Severus. Nous sommes finalement parvenus à créer une réalité, un songe permanent dans lequel votre cerveau – et votre corps psychique – évoluaient. Ce qui signifie qu'à la différence des rêves de n'importe qui, vous possédez une mémoire tant physique que mentale. Ou du moins c'est ce qu'il nous a semblé. » Il y avait un soupçon de fierté dans sa voix, et l'ancien Mangemort ne put se contenir. Il arracha les pastilles blanches qui recouvraient son torse d'un coup sec et se leva, faisant sursauter l'infirmière brune.

« Ce n'est que du charabia pour moi ! » s'écria-t-il. Au diable la retenue devant les étrangers Black n'était pas le seul à subir la colère du maître des potions quand il s'y mettait. Et celle-ci, de par sa rareté, était particulièrement violente. Car ce qui énervait tout particulièrement Rogue, c'était de savoir qu'on le tournait en bourrique. Ce qui était précisément le cas.

« Alors maintenant vous allez me dire où est Dumbledore bordel de merde ! ET SURTOUT DITES MOI OU JE SUIS !! »

« Calmez-vous, Severus, je vous en prie - » commença Elisabeth, mais le médecin l'interrompit d'un geste de la main. Il regardait à présent l'homme au nez crochu avec le même air que Dumbledore lorsqu'il s'apprêtait à dire une vérité particulièrement douloureuse à l'un de ses jeunes élèves. Ses yeux semblaient réellement affligés, et des rides apparurent sur son front.

« Vous êtes dans un centre de recherches, dans le nord de l'Angleterre. »

Les yeux de deux hommes se croisèrent et restèrent accrochés l'un à l'autre pendant un long moment.

« Quant à Dumbledore, Harry Potter et tous les autres…ils n'ont été qu'une partie de ce rêve, Severus. »

**************

Je vous l'avais dit, c'est zarbi, hein ? ) En tt cas je n'aimerais pas être à la place de Rogue…Bon le 2ème chapitre est pour bientôt et…l'histoire sera déjà finie, et oui. (wow une fic terminée…j'ai mangé quoi moi ??) lol


	2. chapitre 2

Je ne suis pas scientifique, il y a pas mal d'incohérences…mais dites-vous qu'en 30 ans on aura fait énormément de découvertes, alors...on peut toujours rêver (ou cauchemarder) -

Même si l'histoire ne vous botte pas trop, prenez au moins la peine de lire ce chapitre, c'est le dernier…toujours aussi zarbi j'avoue, et pourtant…

&&&&&&&&&&&

Severus mit rapidement la cuillère dans sa bouche. La mixture qui lui servait de soupe était fade et peu appétissante Potter lui avait assuré qu'il recouvrerait bientôt sa notion du goût. Même en baissant la tête, il pouvait sentir des dizaines de regards sur sa nuque. Tout autour de lui, des imbéciles en blanc l'observaient manger, délaissant eux-même les plats posés devant eux.

L'homme aux cheveux noirs fit une grimace de dégoût. Il n'aimait pas qu'on le regarde. Il n'avait jamais aimé. Même l'orang-outan qu'un blondinet tenait en laisse le fixait de ses yeux glauques. A l'entrée du réfectoire se tenaient deux infirmiers moldus – ou scientifiques, peu importe. C'était eux qui l'avaient conduit, ou plutôt escorté, de sa chambre jusqu'à cette immense salle à manger bien trop propre pour être crédible.

Sans avoir touché à son assiette, Severus se leva brusquement, se maudissant aussitôt pour ça. Il attendit quelques secondes que ses vertiges soient passés puis se dirigea à nouveau vers la sortie. Les deux hommes s'avancèrent vers lui pour lui tenir les bras.

Des regards. Il les sentait. Il jeta un coup d'œil discret à sa gauche. Plusieurs personnes murmuraient, le regard fixé sur lui. Certains se permettaient même de lui sourire avec indulgence, voire affection ! L'homme au nez crochu passa devant ses deux geôliers sans même leur parler et se laissa emmener jusque dans sa cellule. Blanche. Tout était blanc, ici. Même si on ne lui avait pas dit, il aurait deviné qu'il se trouvait dans un hôpital.

Il s'allongea sur le lit, soupirant. Au bout de quelques minutes, Granger réapparut. Enfin, « Monaghan ». Elle était une des seules à avoir compris que pour lui, le Severus réel et l'imaginaire ne formait qu'un. Aussi avait-elle abandonné les manies de toutes les femmes de l'établissement, à savoir s'inquiéter sans cesse pour lui et le materner.

« Bon, comme d'habitude, hein, montrez-moi votre joli bras, » fit-elle avec un sourire sans joie. Rogue remonta sa manche, révélant une peau d'un blanc nacré, sans aucun tatouage en forme de tête de mort. Ce qui n'était qu'une mince consolation.

« Severus, je comprends votre mutisme, et je l'accepte tout à fait. Seulement nous allons avoir des problèmes… » lui dit la jeune femme tout en lui enfonçant une seringue dans la veine. L'homme aux cheveux noirs ne répondit rien, se contentant de froncer légèrement les sourcils. Lorsqu'elle eut fini, Elisabeth s'agenouilla au pied du lit, troublée. « L'homme qui est à l'origine de ce projet souhaiterait s'entretenir avec vous. Et…plusieurs médias. Ils avaient arrangé cela avant même votre réveil », fit-elle sur un ton d'excuse, avec une expression qui signifiait clairement qu'elle était opposée à cette idée.

Rogue ignora ce qu'elle venait de dire. L'avenir lui semblait un vieux souvenir. Comme s'il ne vivait plus que dans une réalité qui ne pouvait que basculer d'un moment à l'autre. Encore et encore.

La scientifique se redressa et commença à ranger son matériel, respectant le silence de son « patient ». Plusieurs minutes passèrent.

« Pourquoi m'avez-vous réveill ? »

Elisabeth se retourna lentement, ayant l'indulgence de ne pas montrer à l'ancien professeur qu'elle était soulagée qu'il soit enfin sorti de son mutisme de plusieurs jours. Elle le fixa pendant un petit moment, comme si elle choisissait ses mots. « Il y a eu...des complications. »

Rogue fronça les sourcils.

« Pas avec vous, je vous rassure. Seulement…dès que nous avons eu des résultats positifs, le directeur du projet en a fait part à ses actionnaires et les personnes avaient lesquelles il était en relation afin de pouvoir exploiter nos études financièrement – il a déboursé plusieurs millions pour nous soutenir, je suppose qu'il était pressé de les revoir...et si possible d'en voir plus. »

Elle eut un petit rire d'autodérision et se passa la main dans les cheveux, comme pour dissimuler une gêne. Pour la première fois depuis son « arrivée » ici, Rogue ressentit une pointe de…sympathie ? pour cette femme. Pour Granger. Cette pensée le fit frémir.

« Ils ont commercialisé le projet, sous forme de jeu vidéo, en quelque sorte. Des appareils ultra-perfectionnés envoyant directement des ondes au cerveau. Simples d'utilisation, et adaptables aux scénarii que vous désiriez – tout dépendait du jeu acheté, » continua-t-elle en attrapant une chaise et en se rapprochant du lit avant de s'asseoir. Son ton avait tout d'une professionnelle à présent. « Le concept a été…révolutionnaire, c'est le moins que l'on puisse dire. Et le prix aussi. Je crois que mille personnes au grand maximum auraient pu se l'offrir dès la première semaine. Cela dit, vous connaissez le système : il y avait de plus en plus de demandes, donc les prix chutaient…dans 3 ans à peine, chacun aurait possédé un appareil de ce genre. »

L'ancien Mangemort la fixa longuement, ecoeuré. Pas réellement envers elle, car elle semblait autant affectée que lui, même s'il n'aurait su dire pourquoi. Mais sa vie…ses 40 années d'existence, ou presque, était un _jeu_. Des moldus idiots – quels moldus, la magie n'existait pas ! – jouaient avec des vies, des destinées différentes et les « éteignaient » comme bon leur semblait. Il eut brusquement envie de vomir. Ou de hurler, de prendre un objet contondant et d'éclater la gueule à tous ces médecins stupides qui se prenaient pour Dieu, tous ces prétendus scientifiques qui surpassaient de loin le plus perverti des Mangemorts.

La jeune femme remarqua son trouble. « Si cela peut vous consoler, ce projet de commercialisation a été un échec. » Severus ouvrit les yeux et releva la tête pour lui gueuler qu'il n'en avait rien à foutre que des pauvres manipulateurs aient perdu un peu de leur argent de poche, lorsqu'il vit l'expression de terreur sur son visage.

« Que s'est-il pass ? » demanda-t-il à regret.

« Tous n'avaient pas votre mental, Severus…Dans les premières semaines, tout allait bien. Les prix ont baissé, et de plus en plus de personnes se sont ruées dans les magasins. Puis il y a eu des cas recensés…la vente a été interdite, mais c'était déjà trop tard. » Elle fit une pause, comme si elle voyait des images horrifiantes repasser devant ses yeux. « La plupart sont devenus fous, incapable de différencier réalité et fiction. D'autres se sont tout simplement… « endormis ». Malgré le minutage très précis, leur cerveau ne sortait plus de l'état de rêve et il a fallu se résoudre à…à les entreposer, dans des « usines à coma », comme certains les appelaient. Et je ne vous parle même pas des suicides. Nous aurions du vous réveiller avant de lancer ces engins sur le commerce, » fit-elle d'une voix basse en relevant la tête et le fixant de ses grands yeux noisette.

Rogue se pencha vers elle, et mit sa main sur la joue. « Oui, vous auriez du me réveiller plus tôt. Cela m'aurait évité de m'attacher à certaines personnes qui sont toutes mortes aujourd'hui. Ou plutôt qui n'ont jamais existé.» Il y avait tant de rancœur et d'ironie dans sa voix que les yeux de l'infirmière s'embuèrent. Durant un instant elle le regarda avec un mélange de regret, de confusion et de colère, puis elle se leva, prétendant devoir rapporter ses seringues dans une autre pièce.

Une fois qu'elle fut sortie, Severus se recroquevilla sur lui-même, comme il le faisait chaque nuit lorsque son père habitait encore avec eux. Celui qui frappait sa mère. Celui qui venait lui faire lire à haute voix des récits nazis chaque nuit. Et ne repartait que le lendemain.

Les révélations de Granger, sans être réellement surprenantes, firent cependant exploser quelque chose dans la tête de l'ancien professeur. Il eut subitement la certitude que tout ceci n'était pas qu'un cauchemar, mais que c'était sa vie qui en avait été un.

Ce soir-là, Severus Rogue fit quelque chose qu'il n'avait plus fait depuis l'âge de 21 ans.

Il pleura.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

« Suivez-moi, je vous en prie ». Potter traversa la couloir de sa démarche vive et Rogue le suivit a contrecoeur, tel un zombie. « Je vais d'abord parler à Jedusor, rappeler les dernières consignes, puis je viendrai vous chercher dans quelques minutes », souffla le directeur à Elisabeth avant de disparaître derrière un couloir adjacent.

« Jedusor ? » dit Severus en fronçant les sourcils. A sa grande surprise, la scientifique le fixa avec un sourire. « Le directeur du projet. Un milliardaire qui s'y connaît autant en médecine que moi en cuisine. Vous risquez d'être…étonné, en le voyant, je vous préviens. »

L'autre ne répondit rien et après quelques temps ils virent Potter qui leur faisait signe. « Courage, Severus, vous avez tout à fait le droit de ne pas répondre à leurs questions », lui expliqua Potter tandis qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la salle de l'interview. L'ancien professeur se sentait déjà nauséeux, mais dès son arrivée dans la pièce, il crut qu'il allait défaillir.

« Monsieur Piret, regrettez-vous d'avoir été éveill ? Auriez-vous préféré rester à jamais dans vos rêves ? »

« Etes-vous au courant des atrocités commises par les victimes du Dreamer3000 ? »

« Monsieur Rogue, pensez-vous être capable de vous adapter au troisième millénaire ? »

« Allons, allons, messieurs-dames, chacun d'entre vous aura l'occasion de poser une question à Fabrice, calmez-vous je vous en prie », s'éleva une voix grave et polie, avec toutefois une nuance d'autorité. Severus se tourna vers celui qui venait de parler, puis regarda aussitôt Granger. « C'est un vrai tyran, je vous assure que le votre ne diffère pas vraiment de la réalit », lui chuchota-t-elle à l'oreille pour ce justifier.

« Fabrice ! Ou dois-je dire Severus ? » fit le directeur du projet en lui ouvrant les bras, avec un grand sourire. Plusieurs souvenirs revinrent en tête à l'ancien Mangemort. Mais dans ceux-ci, il n'y avait aucun Voldemort qui le regardait de façon aussi sympathique que celui-ci. Et il n'avait pas ce même nez droit et ces yeux gris perçants.

« Rogue », grogna-t-il, agacé par les flash qui crépitèrent aussitôt.

« Allons, _Severus_, je sais que nous ne sommes jamais rencontrés, mais je suis en quelque sorte votre « papa », plaisanta Jedusor. L'homme au nez crochu serra les poings, la gorge serrée. Il était habitué à ressentir des pulsions violentes, mais elles avaient rarement été aussi fortes que ces derniers jours.

Une pression sur son bras lui indiqua de s'asseoir et Potter en fit de même, tandis que Granger-Monaghan s'installait dans un coin, en retrait. « Très bien, qui désire commencer ? Vous ? », fit Jedusor en désignant une journaliste potelée du doigt.

« Monsieur Piret, je représente le DailyScot, et j'aimerais vous demander, comme beaucoup de personnes ici présentes j'en suis sûre, ce que vous ressentez à l'heure actuelle ? »

Severus baissa la tête, les lèvres retroussées. A nouveau, des dizaines de regards sur lui. Et ce n'était pas des cornichons auxquels il était supposé enseigner les potions, cette fois-ci. « Je suis plutôt heureux de m'être réveill », répondit-il en feignant un sourire. « Je ne connais pas encore grand-chose de ce monde – ou plutôt j'ai tout oublié – mais j'ai hâte de le redécouvrir. » La journaliste le fixa avec un sourire bienveillant et il put voir des dizaines demain s'agiter sur du papier.

Dans son coin, Elisabeth remua, mais Rogue l'ignora. Il ne voulait pas faire part de ce qu'il ressentait réellement à des étrangers. Surtout à _ces_ étrangers.

« Pour ma part, j'ai une question qui s'adresse à monsieur Potter », fit un autre journaliste. « Selon ce que certains de vos collaborateurs ont déclaré à la presse, vous avez réussi à vous implanter vous-même, ainsi que certains de vos collègues, dans la tête de monsieur Piret ici présent. Est-vrai ? »

Le directeur hocha la tête, Et Severus put voir qu'il se forçait lui aussi à répondre à toutes ces fouines, et qu'il désapprouvait toute cette mise en scène ridicule.

« Ce n'est pas réellement exact. Il s'agit d'un – d'un procédé très simple », cette fois-ci sa confusion laissa place à son professionnalisme. « Malgré l'état de sommeil, le cerveau est à même de retenir des images, à partir du moment ou les yeux sont ouverts bien sûr, et il les encode dans ses cellules mémorielles. C'est ce qui signifie qu'un noctambule a parfois des souvenirs de ses expéditions nocturnes, par exemple. Comme nous étions amenés à travailler souvent aux côtés de _Severus_, nous avons jugé préférables de nous implanter directement dans son l'encéphale, également pour qu'il ne soit pas trop perdu au moment du réveil. »

Rogue pouvait entendre au ton de sa voix qu'il ne disait pas toute la vérité, surtout lorsqu'il songea à Jedusor. Selon ce que Granger avait dit, celui-ci n'était pas supposé travailler sur le projet, en étant uniquement l'investigateur financier.

« Comment est-ce possible, docteur ? Je veux dire, que vous ayez pu implanter vous-même ces images ? »

Potter remonta ses petites lunettes carrées et fixa l'homme qui venait de poser cette question. « C'est assez simple, en vérité, même si ces découvertes sont plutôt récentes. Voyez-vous, il suffit d'exciter les cellules visuelles à l'aide de signaux électriques, infimes évidemment, pour que les images perçues par l'œil se gravent instantanément dans le cortex visuel et s'associe d'elle-même au personnage excité lui aussi à ce moment-là. Je ne sais pas comment vous expliquer… » Les sourcils grisonnants du directeur se froncèrent.

« Oui. Cela fonctionne de la même manière qu'on ordinateur, en réalité. Les « données », d'un personnage étaient transmises à l'encéphales visuellement ou auditivement, car la mémoire du cerveau permet également de retenir les sons et ce même en état de sommeil - »

« Si je puis me permettre, monsieur le directeur, le Dreamer3000 n'a pas de fonctions auditives ou même visuelles, comment est-ce alors possible d'implanter des mondes imaginaires dans un cerveau, alors ? »

Potter frotta négligemment la branche droite de ses lunettes. Une fois de plus, Severus fut frappé par sa dissemblance avec celui qui était surnommé le Survivant. Voir le gamin colérique et arrogant qu'il avait en cours se comporter avec une telle maturité, même avec 40 ans en plus, état probablement une des choses qui le perturbait le plus.

« C'est justement ce à quoi nous avons travaillé pendant toutes ces années », continua le cinquantenaire. « Inscrire des données dans un cerveau via des signaux électriques et des ondes. C'est ce à quoi nous sommes parvenus – le Dreamer3000 fonctionne uniquement sur ce procédé. A partir de ces bases, le cerveau extrapole lui-même les scenarii, les personnages qu'il le désire, selon les souhaits et l'inconscient de celui qui l'utilise. C'est la raison pour laquelle il est si difficile de s'en détacher il permet de vivre...son existence rêvée, en quelque sorte. »

Severus eut un tic de protestation. Son existence rêvée ? Coincé dans un château avec 500 gosses aussi abrutis les uns que les autres ? Il devait être un sacré masochiste.

Et pourtant, il aurait donné tout ce qu'il avait pour les retrouver, ces 500 attardés…

« Michael Bread, pour le Times. Monsieur Piret, ou Rogue, comme vous préférez – avez-vous entendu parler des accidents causés par le Dreamer300 ? Qu'en pensez-vous ? »

« Allons, ne nous orientons pas uniquement dans cette direction », fit Jedusor avec un sourire forcé. « Les incidents dus à certains engins défectueux n'ont rien à voir avec Severus, il en sera question plus tard. »

Rogue sentit un sourire étirer ses lèvres. Dieu merci, il pouvait le camoufler derrière ses cheveux longs, mais néanmoins plus courts que dans ses souvenirs. Dans son autre vie.

Le milliardaire n'avait rien à gagner et rappelant sans cesse les dégâts de son « joujou » il espérait probablement se servir de l'ancien maître des potions pour rassurer la foule. Mais celui-ci ne lui ferait pas ce plaisir. Ne serait-ce que pour se venger de Voldemort.

« Non, _mon cher Jedusor_, laissez-moi répondre, je vous en prie », fit-il avec une sympathie qui le surprit lui-même. Elisabeth se décala légèrement pour être dans son champ de vision et lui lança un regard perplexe.

« Oui, j'ai entendu parler des accidents de votre…machine, on me l'a racont », continua-t-il sans se soucier d'elle. « Et honnêtement je le regrette. » Il vit plusieurs personnes lui sourirent en hochant la tête. Oh, comme ils allaient le regretter. Ou plutôt, Jedusor allait regretter, les médias, eux, allaient adorer.

« Oui, je le regrette. Car d'après ce que j'ai compris, ça n'a touché que peu de personnes. Et j'aurais adoré que tous, que chacun d'entre vous se retrouve coincé là-dedans et soit obligé d'en sortir un jour ou l'autre. » Sa voix était froide, mais elle s'anima lorsqu'il se tourna vers la journaliste ronde qui lui avait posé une question en premier. « Vous m'avez demandé ce que je ressentais. Et bien je ne ressens plus rien, voil !! »

Severus se leva, s'approchant d'elle d'un air menaçant, comme il l'aurait fait devant une élève prise en faute. « Imaginez que toute votre vie, que vos amis, les personnes que vous aimez, tous vos 40 ans de souvenirs et de constructions s'effondrent en une demi-seconde. Il n'y a que la mort qui puisse vous faire cela. Et la mort est salvatrice. Mais moi...par votre faute, vous tous qui vous prenez pour Dieu lui-même sans lui arriver à la cheville…par votre faute…je suis VIVANT !! »

Jedusor s'était levé, apparemment pour tenter de raisonner son protégé, mais tout ce qu'il reçut de celui-ci fut un magnifique crochet du droit suivi par plusieurs autres.

Severus se défoula sur lui, sur ce monstre qui avait détruit sa vie réelle aussi bien que l'imaginaire, ce vampire, cette parodie d'être humain…Il sentit ensuite des mains se refermer autour de ses bras et la sensation maintenant familière d'une seringue qu'on lui enfonçait dans le bras.

Les calmants firent leur effet et il s'effondra.

&&&&&&&&&&

« Je pense qu'il serait préférable de l'envoyer un hôpital psychiatrique. De toute façon, tu as entendu Jedusor, le gouvernement s'est approprié le bâtiment…pour en faire un véritable hôpital. Si ça se trouve, il n'aura même pas à bouger », plaisanta Potter avec cynisme.

Elisabeth le fixa avec un sourie sans joie puis laissa dériver son regard vers la grande vitre transparente. Comme il y a une semaine, il discutait de la destinée de l'homme allongé dans le lit.

« Ca va aller, toi ? » demanda le vieil homme. _(Ndla : 50 ans ce n'est pas vieux du tout je précise...arf)_

La jeune femme regarda à nouveau l'ami de ses parents puis hocha lentement la tête. « Je vais aller lui parler, » dit-elle après un moment. Potter lui sourit avec encouragement puis tourna les talons, après lui avoir posé la main sur l'épaule pendant quelques secondes.

Monaghan entra dans la pièce, le cœur battant. Rogue se redressa, et tourna la tête. Elle vit s'agenouiller à ses côtés. « Severus, je vous en prie…je sais que vous nous en voulez à tous, mais je vous assure que je n'ai pas souhaité tout cela. »

L'homme aux cheveux noirs secoua légèrement la tête. Il ne lui en voulait pas. Pas à elle. Mais à lui. A contrecoeur, il se retourna vers Granger. Son visage fin, ses grands yeux lui rappelèrent désespérément l'exaspérante gamine aux dents de lapin de gryffondor et par conséquent toute sa vie à Poudlard. Son ancienne vie. A sa plus grande honte, des larmes inondèrent à nouveau ses yeux, restés secs bien trop longtemps, que ce soit dans sa vie réelle ou imaginaire.

Elisabeth le vit, et elle se redressa pour le prendre dans ses bras. Severus voulut se dégager, mais ses muscles ne lui répondaient plus. Combien de temps… ? Combien de temps depuis que personne ne l'avait serré ainsi dans ses bras, sans poser de questions ? Et ce temps, que signifiait-il réellement ? On avait probablement fait d'autres choses à son véritable corps pendant que lui-même vivait encore dans un monde qu'il croyait réel.

« Tu as été mon unique obsession pendant plusieurs années, » souffla-t-elle, le maintenant toujours contre elle. « Ce ne sont pas eux qui t'ont créé, alors ne les laisse pas te détruire. »

Severus releva difficilement la tête, les yeux rougis. Toutes les barrières qu'il s'était efforcé de dresser durant une décennie, au point qu'il en était arrivé à croire qu'elles avaient cessé de n'être que des barricades pour se fondre avec son essence-même, toutes s'écroulaient en cet instant. Et comme elles étaient fortement ancrées en son âme, il avait l'impression de perdre une partie de lui-même et de se retrouver totalement nu.

« Tu me parleras de ton monde. Et je te ferai redécouvrir le mien », murmura Elisabeth, les yeux embués également et un sourire aux lèvres. Rogue ne voulait plus qu'elle parle. Il avait besoin de silence. Même les prisons de Voldemort respectaient ce droit au recueillement. Il fit alors ce qui lui semblait le plus approprié en ce moment de proximité. Il posa sa bouche sur celle de l'infirmière, laquelle le serra encore plus fort.

« Tu verras », dit-elle à voix basse lorsque leurs lèvres se furent détachées, « je te prouverai que tu peux redevenir comme avant. »

&&&&&&&&&&&

Flash de 17 heures. A Edinburgh ce matin même, une banque a été cambriolée par deux hommes masqués et déguisés en pirates, le montant dérobé s'élevant à plus 2 millions de livres. Toute personne possédant des informations sur ce vol est priée de joindre le commissariat de la ville au 04523 355 23.

Actualité régionale à présent, le festival du Champignon qui devait se dérouler demain risque hélas d'être reporté pour cause de pluie diluvienne. Les organisateurs se sont concertés mais la décision doit être prise ce soir. Nous vous tiendrons au courant lors du bulletin de 20 heures.

Pour terminer ce flash, un fait divers. Fabrice Piret, le mathématicien qui avait été choisi comme sujet pour les expériences sur le sommeil paradoxal à l'Institut de Recherche Neurologique a été retrouvé mort ce matin même, la gorge tranchée. Les enquêteurs sont formels et ont conclu à un suicide. Les études de cet Institut sont à l'origine, rappelons-le, du Dreamer3000, l'appareil commercialisé il y a de cela plusieurs mois et qui avait été retiré de la circulation suite à de nombreux accidents intervenus auprès des utilisateurs. Plus d'informations ce mercredi, durant la soirée qui y sera consacrée et où nous recevrons le directeur du projet, Monsieur Tom Jedusor, ainsi que le Professeur Harry Potter, responsable des recherches.

Mesdames et messieurs, bonne fin d'après-midi.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

Et Severus redevint ce qu'il avait été. Un personnage oublié, un héros de l'ombre. Et là où il était, plus aucune réalité ni fiction. Seulement le repos. Ce à quoi il avait aspiré durant toute son existence.

Rêvée ou pas.


End file.
